In the moonlight
by Lorna Parker
Summary: Tout peut paraître plus clair dans le noir.


**Titre :** In the moonlight

**Auteur :** Lorna

**Saison :** Post IOTH

**Catégorie :** POV Parker, réflexion, romance

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun et les fans.

**Résumé : ** Tout peut paraître plus clair dans le noir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Fic écrite pour remercier Karie, du site In the moonlight fanfictions, pour tout le temps qu'elle a consacré à cet endroit privilégié. Il était mon refuge pour lire des tas de fics sur Le Caméléon. Merci Karine.

C'est un soir plus sombre que les autres, pourtant les étoiles brillent de toutes leurs forces mais rien ne semble vouloir éclairer cette nuit. La journée a été trop dure émotionnellement pour ça. Pourtant, elle s'est passée comme les autres. Je me suis levée et me suis enfermée dans ma tour d'ivoire mais je m'y sens de moins en mois protéger par rapport à certaines choses. Je veux bien sûr parler de Jarod et de tout ce que cela implique.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il s'est enfui, avant que l'avion n'explose sur le tarmac du petit aéroport marocain. Mais, aujourd'hui il est là. De ma fenêtre ouverte je sens sa présence. Il est caché à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre très imposant. Je ne le vois pas vraiment, je devine le contour de sa silhouette. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Il a de la chance car je ne suis pas d'humeur à le ramener au Centre ce soir. La question est : est-ce que je l'ai jamais été ? Au début, oui. Sa capture rimait avec ma liberté, tout était simple et clair. Je devais le ramener et je pouvais partir. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai découvert que mon p…Mr Parker me mentait en permanence et j'ai alors su que je ne pourrais jamais partir de l'endroit où j'avais grandi et qui semblait vouloir me garder à tous prix, comme si je lui appartenais pour toujours.

Jarod m'a aidée, je dois l'avouer, à découvrir quelques éléments de mon passé, tout ce qui concernait ma mère… et les secrets du Centre. Et puis, il y a eu Carthis. Je ne crois pas que tout ait changé à partir de là, je crois que ce qui s'y est passé –où plutôt ce qui a failli s'y passé- découlait de notre situation. Je pense que tout était déjà là, tous les sentiments et la bataille qui se livrent en moi tous les jours pour savoir qui du cœur ou de ce que je pensais être la raison doit gagner.

J'ai toujours nié ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais je me suis aussi mentie pour essayer de cacher ces sentiments tout au fond de moi pour que, jamais, ils ne remontent à la surface. Désormais, je sais que c'est peine perdue. En fait, tout ça… tout ce que j'avais cru engloutir pour de bon sous des litres d'eau remontait inexorablement, me noyant un peu plus à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Je le vois bouger légèrement derrière l'arbre : il s'est assis. Je crois qu'il a décidé de passer un bon moment ici. Comme si je ne voulais pas le contrarier, je m'assois sur le large rebord en bois de la fenêtre et avale une gorgée du liquide ambré qui est dans mon verre. Je replace quelques mèches de cheveux sans quitter les étoiles des yeux. Elles semblent me donner la force de continuer cette réflexion. Je vois du coin de l'œil –le clair de Lune aidant- que Jarod semble lui aussi observer la voûte céleste. La noirceur de l'infini me rappelle les mauvais souvenirs de ma vie, les moments où j'étais perdue, où je souffrais, où j'étais triste… alors que les étoiles ressemblent aux moments de bonheur que j'ai pu avoir, comme ceux partagés avec ma mère et, je dois l'admettre, tous ceux passés avec Jarod.

Je me demande comment on en est arrivé là. Nous étions proches quand nous étions enfants malgré les règles du Centre. Je souris en me rappelant le nombre de fois où nous les avons enfreintes pour nous voir ou aller rejoindre Angelo. Je me souviens de chacune de nos conversations. Je lui parlais du monde extérieur et lui me posait des tas de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ces moments de complicité nous avaient unis par le passé jusqu'à rester gravés profondément en moi. Ils sont tous là…quelque part. Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser. Le premier. Le seul…pour le moment. J'étais encore jeune et je savais déjà ce que je voulais. Il avait été surpris au début mais m'avait confié, plus tard, avoir apprécié et espéré que ce moment se renouvellerait un jour. Ce qui avait failli se passer il y a quelques semaines. Et il y a quelques temps encore, j'étais sûre de devoir remercier Ocee d'être entrée à temps. Maintenant…je ne sais plus. Bien sûr nous avons connu d'autres moments de complicité. Jarod m'a sauvé la vie et je n'ai pas saisi toutes les chances de le ramener au Centre en ratant ma cible alors que je suis une championne de tir et en le laissant s'échapper quand j'aurai pu l'attraper. Et puis, il y a aussi cette sorte de "jeu" dont la règle est de s'entraider pour nos petits secrets. Le Centre avait choisi pour nous ce que nous serions ; mais cela n'était pas vraiment le cas car quelle souris aidait le chat à chercher les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose ? Tout ceci est devenu plus net encore depuis quelques temps, quand je donne plus d'importance aux recherches sur mon passé qu'à celles pour la capture de Jarod. Il est clair que dire maintenant que je veux ramener Jarod au Centre est un mensonge. Nous le savons tous les deux. Mais je ne l'admettrai pas. Pas tout de suite.

Je crois que je commence à me dire la vérité à propos de mes sentiments. Il faut dire que j'y ai longuement réfléchi. C'est même devenu mon activité principale en rentrant chez moi : penser, réfléchir…A défaut de me faire du bien –la vérité qui vous saute à la figure ne fait pas du bien tous les soirs- cela m'empêche de trop boire.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, laissant ainsi le clair de Lune vagabonder aisément sur mon visage. L'arrivée du printemps fait s'adoucir les nuits et je crois que je pourrais rester des heures assise là, les yeux clos. Mon esprit se vide, il n'y reste plus que ce à quoi je veux penser. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel calme.

Peut-être est-ce aussi dû au fait que Jarod ne soit qu'à quelques mètres de là. Puisque j'en suis aux confessions ce soir, je dois aussi dire que sa présence m'a toujours rassurée. Déjà quand nous étions enfants et qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler je trouvais de la douceur, de la tendresse et du réconfort dans sa présence. Ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Certes, je ne suis pas dans ses bras, mais je me sens mieux que les autres soirs et je sais que c'est parce qu'il est là.

J'entends les feuilles bouger et je le vois passer derrière les buissons. Il s'approche. Il sait que j'ai remarqué sa présence. Et plus il s'approche, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. C'est toujours comme ça. Pourtant, cette fois, je sens que quelque chose est différent. Seraient-ce les rayons de la Lune caressant son visage qui le rendent encore plus mystérieux. Ses cheveux semblent plus foncés mais ses yeux malicieux ont une petite lueur qu'ils n'ont que lorsque qu'il est heureux.

Il s'approche toujours jusqu'à s'arrêter devant moi. Son regard est plongé dans le mien et aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir faire le moindre geste. Ma réaction n'est pas habituelle -c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire- mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Jarod. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment par une réplique cinglante dont j'ai le secret. J'ai juste besoin de sa présence, mais plus il est là et plus je veux qu'il reste. Je sais qu'un jour où l'autre je prendrai le tournant et que cela arrivera plus tôt que je ne le croyais.

Il me prend mon verre, désormais vide, des mains et le pose à côté de moi. Nos doigts s'effleurent. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi comme une chasseuse l'aurait fait face à sa proie. Je voulais partager…j'ai besoin de partager un instant volé avec lui. Après tout, depuis que je le pourchasse aux quatre coins du pays, c'est comme ça que « notre relation » est construite : des instants volés. Des paroles, des regards, des gestes, un…presque deux baisers. Tout ça veut tout dire. Tout ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. J'aime ces instants parce qu'ils sont plein de vérité. On ne peut pas mentir car on laisse parler notre cœur.

Ses mains se posent délicatement sur les miennes. Je les regarde pendant quelques secondes puis je lève les yeux vers Jarod. Il sait. Je sais. Nous savons que le tournant est très proche. Nos doigts s'effleurent à nouveau, puis se caressent tendrement. Ils s'entrelacent jusqu'à lier nos mains comme si ce geste était naturel. Peut-être qu'il l'est, qu'il l'a toujours été. Comme si tout avait toujours été aussi simple.

Cet instant volé restera, comme les autres, gravé quelque part dans mon cœur. Un jour, il me donnera la force de ne plus avoir peur du bonheur. Mais, pour le moment, j'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…qu'il reste ce moment hors du temps dont les seuls témoins sont la Lune et ses petites sœurs argentées.


End file.
